One Last Goodbye
by pvarano18
Summary: How much sacrifice will need to be made to bring down Kuvira? Alternate ending. Makorra


**AN: **My shot at a Makorra fic. It's a one shot. A different take at how the ending could've happened. Please review and Enjoy

* * *

><p>Mako weaved side to side as metal pieces flew past his head nearly decapitating him. He did back flip while fighting the oncoming attacker back with his flames. He threw more flames back at his attacker pushing him back into a wall. He hadn't fought this fluidly in a while, in fact he hadn't been himself in a while. Seeing Korra and fighting along side her again brought back old memories. Old memories that he thought had gone. More pieces of metal came towards him, this time swiping at his stomach and neck. He easily dodged them and fought his attacker back. He glanced over to see Bolin struggling with his opponent. He hoped Korra was OK. He wasn't there to protect her, though he hadn't been around her until recently. He shook his head trying to regain focus on his current task.<p>

"You OK Bolin?" he asked in between breathes once he snapped backed into reality. He threw more fire at his opponent finally landing a kick square to the side of his head. The bender was tossed into the railing and fell to the ground with a thud.

"Still a little busy bro" his brother replied in between swings. Bolin finally got the upper hand pushing his attacker back. He threw his lava disk at the pipe behind the bender. On contact the pipe hissed spitting out hot steam disorienting her. Bolin saw his chance, breaking into a sprint he threw his whole weight of his 220 pound body square into the unsuspecting bender. Kuvira's guard crashed into the wall and fell to the ground lip.

"Nuktuk for the win!" he said immediately with a smirk after taking down his opponent, clapping his hands together. He looked over at Mako and give him a smile and a thumbs up. Mako wasn't impressed and just shook his head pointing at the console.

"Oh sorry!" Bolin said after realizing their job wasn't over yet. He ran over to his control pad. The plan was simple or at least Mako made it seem simple. Kuvira's army had started to assualt the city and Korra thought it would be best if they attacked her and took out the giant weapon at the same time. Jhu-Li was able to get the plans for the machine which gave the team the spots to attack. Moka and Bolin were tasked with taking out the heart. It had been easy going for the most part until they got into the room but they were close to the finish line.

"On the count of three" Mako said "1...2...3" and in unison they pulled down the levers but the heart of the mammoth beast still was functioning.

"Hmmm?" Bolin said bringing his hand to his chin while pulling the lever up and down at a quick pace. "Doesn't seem like it works"

"Clearly" Mako said sarcastically rubbing the bridge of his nose. Another set back for them. He hoped the rest of the team was close to being done. "Kuvira must have placed an override on the heart and is controlling it from the bridge"

"Well that could create a problem for us."

"Can you do anything to fix it? I'm sure you picked something up from being around Varrick and Bataar Jr right?" Mako said now getting impatient as he walked over to him. They were running out of time and the longer this machine was operational, the less time they had. More people would die and Korra could as well.

"Sorry bro I can't help you there. All I know is that if you fry the vines they explode. That won't do us much good because it suicide." Bolin responded looking around to see if there was anything else he could do. To bad he couldn't metal bend. He would bring this whole ceiling down if it meant destroying the heart.

What Bolin had said about the vines peaked Mako's interest.

"Bolin get these guards out of here and then go check on the Beifongs." Mako said tersely to Bolin while he was buried in deep thought. Mako's eyes were still glued to the purple spirit vines weighing the options of this strategy. His brother looked at him confused.

"Why do I have to do all the carrying?" Bolin whined. It was always like Mako to make him do the heavy lifting.

"Because you're the only one leaving" Mako said having enough courage to look at his brother. Bolin finally realized what his brother was saying.

"Wait wait wait...you mean to tell me you're staying and going to lightening-bend the heart? Did you not hear anything I just said?" Bolin spat, amazed that his brother would be so foolish. Out of all the times to act like _Mako_ this was not one of them "We don't need you to be a fucking hero Mako"

"I'm not trying to be Bolin. The longer this machine is operational the less likely we are to defeat Kuvira. I'm the only one who can stop this and...I need to." he said holding back the mist that was forming around his had to prove to himself that he wasn't the same person anymore. Seeing Korra again brought back some good memories but mostly the ones where he failed Korra as a boyfriend.

"Out of all the stunts you've pulled Mako this is one I don't approve of. Just promise me you will get out. We all need you man." Bolin said opening his arms to hug his brother. Mako gave him a smirk and embraced his brother.

"I'll figure out something...I always do" he said as he walked over to the edge of the room. Bolin grabbed the two guards and jumped down the shaft that they had climbed up. Mako walked over to the hatch locked it not allowing his brother to come back because he knew he would try.

"Take care of yourself" Mako said sheepishly to the metal hatch into which his brother disappeared. He took his position and started bending the lightening. His form had been perfected over the past couple years though his fire bending form lacked. Once he got up enough energy he launched it at the heart. He felt the lightening pass through his body, transfusing himself with the heart.

_"Mako help!" the younger Bolin cried as the local street thugs circled his brother. Mako pushed off his would be attacker and running to the defense of his younger brother._

_"Leave him alone. He didn't do anything to you" Mako yelled as he took the punishment that was meant for this little brother and made sure Bolin ran to safety. Growing up in the streets had been rough on he and his brother and with no parents and no one to turn to Mako had to protect his brother with everything he had. Bolin was the only thing he had._

"I will always protect you little bro" he muttered as a strand of lightening reflected back and hit him making him buckle a bit. He regained his composure and ignited the heart again. He started to circle the room to make sure that all the vines were getting hit.

_He saw her writhing in pain and HE was unable to help. The woman who had made him realize so much about himself was there helpless. Amon came up behind her taking her arm and locking it behind her. He brought his thumb down to her forehead. Mako knew what this meant. He had seen it before. He tried to move to save her, to protect her but his body was stuck in a painful trance. Within seconds she slumped to the floor._

"I'll finally be able to protect you Korra" he said fiercely as he was hit with another strand, it coursed through his body making the smell of burnt clothing fill the air. This one was more powerful so much so that he started to feel the after affects of it. He knew this would happen. When it came to lightening-bending the opponent usually never survived unless they blocked the attack. There had been a few guys at the power plant that had succumbed to the after affects. On top of that, these were spirit vines so what ever electricity it was sending back in rebuttal was going to have worse affects. But he couldn't stop and he slowly got to his feet. He began again, not caring about the pain he felt coursing through his veins.

_He never understood why she was so upset. He had a job to do she should have known that. He knew that having the water tribes at war hit her harder than anything else but she couldn't start another full scale war. He tried to reason with her only to be told that he had betrayed her. That cut him to his core._

_The break up was messy, full of hate and contempt. The tears that she shed was the worst part. He had never made someone cry before. After that it was never the same. Glances here and there with a few "Hi's" sprinkled in. He didn't want to be around anymore._

_Then he saw how amazing and resilient she was after defeating Vaatu. She wouldn't be beaten and she would give everything for that to not happen. Why hadn't he realized this before? Was it his own pride that blinded him?_

_He saw her flying towards a rock face as Zaheer sent her tumbling. He wanted to run and go to her but he couldn't. She had given everything to protect the new airbenders. He watched as she slipped away as her father held her blaming himself for not doing more to help her. __He had never seen such an act of selflessness before.__ He wanted that, to understand how ones life is not worth more than another. He had only controlled people and situations because he was scared. Scared of disappointment and scared of losing the people he loved. But he did lose the people he loved. He needed to change._

He was barely hanging on now. The vines started to explode and his arm was ripped to shreds but he used his last bit of strength to keep the electrical flow going. He fell backwards as more lightening ripped through his body. He could feel himself screaming but nothing audible was coming out, the pain was becoming unbearable. He got back up holding on for just a moment longer and just as he did the last stream met its mark. He collapsed on the floor as the current hit him square in the chest. He cringed in pain as the electricity coursed through him.

Suddenly the room started to erupt around him. He had completed his final mission for Team Avatar. He felt his eyes slowly close as the explosion lifted his body and tossed him out into the now visible city below. He had finally been able to protect the ones he loved.

**/~~~~~~\**

Bolin looked up from the unconscious twins as the explosion tore through the mid section of the giant war machine.

"Mako!" he said under his breath. He sprinted towards the falling wreckage but was thrown backwards as another explosion erupted from the base of it. He sat up and watched as the flames encased the metal pieces strewn across the city roads. He saw more debris flying towards where the Beifongs were laying, he got to his feet timing the moment of impact perfectly and shielded the sisters with a rock slab. He looked back at where the giant was stood, he wanted to go find Mako but he knew he had to do what his brother asked. He scooped up the twins and took off towards safety. Mako had made a promise to him and he didn't usually break his promises.

"You promised me Mako" he said as he made his way through the streets.

**/~~~~~~\**

Bolin ran towards the ceremony on the island where the wedding was taking place. He was late as usual. If Varrick and Jhu-Li had not already asked him to lead the ceremony he would have been back out on the streets looking for Mako. Once Kuvira was defeated he went to comb over the wreckage to see if he could find his brother. He knew what he might find would break him but it was his brother. His strong brother who had always been there when he needed him. All those cold and hungry nights on the streets were made just a little better because Mako had been there looking out for him.

There ceremony went by in a haze as the thoughts of Mako's fate were still flooding his mind. He congratulated Varrick and gave him well wishes on their marriage. He walked over to his table to sit with Opal, Korra and Asami. They still didn't know yet. He took his seat looking at the empty chair that was meant for the 4th member of Team Avatar.

"What are you looking so glum for Bo? This is supposed to be a celebration" Korra asked with a mouth full of food. He just smiled and waved her off. That was uncharacteristic for Bolin, he was usually chatty. She finished her food and tried again.

"That wasn't an answer" she said a little more forceful this time "What's bothering you?"

He glanced back at the seat next to her and she also came to the realization that Mako wasn't there.

"Oh."Where is he?" Korra asked with her nose scrunching up to show her confusion. He was usually on time, a trait that Bolin never seemed to pick up from him. In fact she hadn't seen him since the collosus went down.

"We don't know. I went to look after you took down Kuvira but I came up with nothing. I need to double check with the Beifongs because he might have gone back to the police command to search for survivors" Bolin said trying to convince himself that Mako was OK.

"I thought you both were together when you went to attack the heart. What happened?" Korra asked.

Bolin then proceeded to tell everyone what happened and the way Mako decided to give everything to make sure Kuvira was defeated. Korra was at a lose for words, she couldn't believe it. He was arrogant, self-centered and only worried about keeping Bolin safe and following orders. What changed in him? She knows that she had been gone a long time and they hadn't talked much since her return.

"We need to find him" she standing up knocking over her glass. She wouldn't let this off without a 'Thank You'

"I guess we can split up and take different areas of the city." he suggested. The table was in agreement. Korra was going to use her airbending and look from above. Asami and Wu would take a care and check near the docks and Bolin and Opal would head out to the police headquarters. They slowly excused themselves from the party and snuck out to the city.

**/~~~~~~\**

Korra loved having the cool air nip at her face as she glided through the air. She let her thoughts wander back to the previous events and just let out a sigh of relief. Capturing Kuvira and stopping the Earth kingdom looked like it would have never happened. It was hard to be compassionate for Kuvira because of all the destruction she had caused but Korra couldn't help seeing someone crying out for help. One thing she admired about Kuvira is that she stuck with her convictions till the bitter end. In fact Korra saw a bit of herself in Kuvira. Maybe that is why she wanted to help her as much as she could. Korra knew what it was like to be hurt, to be at your lowest and not seeing a way out. Even though Kuvira was in prison she planned on visiting her weekly to make sure that she was on the road to recovery and maybe learn some things from her.

Korra made her way back to the water front to see if she could see anything. A quick fly over of the wreckage coupled with a few "Mako!" calls led to nothing. She spotted the pro-bending arena out of the corner of her eye and realized that no one thought to check there. Sure it was a long shot but if Mako was going to take cover somewhere that might be the place.

She landed on the platform and snuck in through the window. She wandered the halls of the great coliseum that had been the first place where she had met the bending brothers, where she first laid eyes on HIM. The three had come so far over the years. She called out his name and listened to it echo through the vacant spaces throughout the building but there was no reply.

She made her way to the flights of stairs leading to the hideaway that Mako and Bolin had called home. She placed her hand on the railing and her hand touched something warm. She brought her hand to her face and saw in horror that it was blood. Her heart started to quicken as she saw the droplets of blood splattered on the stairs and the railing. She started running up the stairs fearing the worst. Someone was upstairs and needed help. Maybe there were more survivors or Earth bending troops. Or maybe it was...she shook her head riding herself of that horrible thought.

She climbed up the final steps while briefly pausing on the last one. She swallowed preparing herself for the worst.

"Hello?" she said quietly as she poked her head up through the opening on the floor. She scanned the room and her eyes finally fell on a window and someone slouched on its sill. She climbed up and dropped her airbending staff and went over to them.

"Mako?" she said almost in a whisper. She got closer. "Mako!?"

He stirred a bit and brought his gaze to the person calling his name. It was HER.

"Hey there" he managed to say while grunting in discomfort as he shifted over to view her. He felt another attack coming on. He balled his first and started to breath rapidly. Why now? The pain started to move up his arm and shot through his body. He tried to stay composed but they were getting worse. He yelled as the pain worked it's way up to his brain. Once it passed he felt the sweat drip from his neck onto his clothes. Part of him was starting to regret his decision.

"Sorry about that" he said not wanting to look back up at her. She dropped to her knees to meet his eyes. He saw the tears form at the corner of her eyes. He took his hand and wiped away the water that was threatening to roll down her cheeks.

"Don't want to mess up that makeup" he quipped with a small smile. She rarely wore makeup and she didn't need to. When they were dating, Asami gave her some advice about what to wear and how to put on makeup to impress Mako. She was breathtaking. She smiled but was still in shock at what she saw.

"I need to get you back to Air Island. We can heal you." Korra commanded as she came to grips with his fragile state. He can't die, not now. Not when she finally had time to talk with him, to sort everything out. She could save him

"You can't. The amount of damage I have from the bending would kill anyone instantly. Frankly, I don't know how I'm still alive." he said solemnly. Her face changed immediately. She wouldn't take that as an answer. That was the Korra he loved, so determined.

"Katara taught me how to heal. She's experienced this before. I know I can help you." Korra said stubbornly reaching down to pull him up.

"Kor-" he started to say but immediately cut him off.

"Would you just listen to me? For once, Mako?" Korra spat back, starting to get frustrated. Why was he being so stubborn? Did he want to die? Out of all the times to fight, why now?

"Korra. It's not just the electricity." he said softly. He didn't want to show her. In fact he wished that he had died already. These attacks hurt like hell and he was afraid what might happen if they kept getting worse.

"What do you mean?" Korra asked still skeptical of the pity party Mako was throwing. He closed his eyes as he lifted up his shirt to show where the source of the blood was coming from. She brought her hand up to her mouth as if she was trying to prevent the air from leaving her mouth.

Mako's midsection was completely torn up. Pieces of jagged metal protruded from all sides of his abdomen. He was missing part of his left side which looked like it was cauterized. Someone how he hadn't lost all his blood.

"Just stay with me, please?" he asked with heavy breaths, almost like a dying wish, as he brought his shirt back over his wounds. She nodded and sat across from him. She took in his frail frame. She had never seen him so weak.

"Why did you do it Mako?" she asked. "Why didn't you just leave with Bolin?"

"You and I both know that Kuvira could have caused more destruction if that was still operational. I couldn't let that happen" Mako replied shifting again to view her.

"I mean you could have figured something else out, we could have. I mean was it even worth it?" Korra asked looking out the window at the water. She couldn't handle the sight of him, it hurt her to be this helpless. A part of her was angry at him for being so selfish to do this on his own.

"Of course. Even if I am not going to make it, I would do it all over again in a heartbeat. Old Mako wouldn't. You showed me that being selfless and caring for others is the most important thing you can do Korra. I never realized that before but you showed that to me. You showed me that you can't control everything and people will get disappointed but that's ok. I owe my change to you" he said with a smile.

"How did you even get here and why here of all places?" she asked meeting his gaze again. She missed how soft his eyes were. The only ones she remembered that never judged her.

"The blast threw me near here. I was barely conscious when I got up to walk. Because of the blast I got shrapnel and I had to cauterize the wound. Some how I made it here. I could at least walk then." he said shifting into a more comfortable position as pain started to creep back in. "But coming back up here just helped me remember everything. The good and the bad. When we first met I came up here that evening to see if I could catch a glimpse of you across the bay."

He chuckled at how much naive he was back then.

"I'm sorry I couldn't be the man you wanted me to be Korra. I wish I could turn back time and do it all over again knowing what I know now. I would have changed and given you the support that you need." he said with a hint of regret in his voice, leaning his back against the frame as he looked out at the blanket of stars watching over them. She saw the look in his eyes. The longing to get back together, the regret and the Love. She moved over next to him and snuggled up to him.

"We were both young and inexperienced in relationship let alone Love. I was struggling with what it meant to be the Avatar and you were just starting a career. Through the fights and the break-ups my feelings for you haven't changed. There were so many times when I was recovering that I just wanted to run into your arms and cry. I missed you so much when I was gone. I'm sorry I left. I was weak and I didn't want to let you or the team down" she admitted starting to feel the remorse creep in, the same she experienced while she was away from Republic City.

"You're in my arms now" he said wrapping an arm around her bringing her close. Her smell flirted with his senses. It had been so long since it had just been the two of them together, alone.

"To be honest, you are the strongest of us on the team. What you have done for us, for the world and for me...words just can't say enough" he admitted. But then he felt the pain hit again. He sat up and clinched his fist allowing the pain to wash over him. He wanted this to end, he didn't want Korra to see him suffer like this. He started to cough and spit up blood. Maybe it wouldn't be that long.

He rested his head back and slowed his breathing. She nestled her head back in its spot under Mako's neck. Mako felt the small wisps of air tickle his neck as she exhaled each breath, the tears that sliding down her face. He felt the small hand start to play with the locks of his hair. He close his eyes as he started to feel his breathing slow trying to capture this moment in his mind.

The two sat there in silence just enjoying each other and the few more moments they had with each other. She felt so safe in his touch, she kept looking out at the bay as she felt herself falling deeper into sleep.

**/~~~~~~\**

Korra woke abruptly not realizing where she was for a moment. Once she made sense of her surroundings she glanced at the clock and noticed that she had only been out for 15 minutes. She still felt exhausted. Maybe she needed a vacation after all this. She went to put her head back in its place but realized that her partner wasn't moving. Her heart started to quicken as she thought the worst happened.

She gently nudged him because knowing Mako, who wasn't a heavy sleeper, a little bump usually woke him. Still no movement. Now she started to look to see if she saw any signs of breathing, still trying to keep calm.

"Mako!" she said while shaking him. Still nothing. She felt tears form in the corners of her eyes. Not now. They had just started talking again, making amends.

"Mako please" she yelled and close to the point of slapping him. Finally he shot up gasping for air. He tried to steady his breathing but it wouldn't. She brought his hand to her cheek and nestled it there. The tears were starting to roll freely.

"Hey...its OK...I'm here" he said with labored breaths finally settling back down. He could feel another attack coming on and his body weakening. She gripped his hand harder as she saw him struggle to stay with her.

"Please don't leave me Mako. You can't right now. I need you, we all need you." she said getting choked up. She was trying her hardest not to break down in front of him.

"No you don't Korra. We all need you. You're our Avatar. You have to be strong for everyone, strong for Bo. Promise me you'll keep an eye him and keep him away from Varrick" he said with a small smirk. Some how he could find humor in all this. She shook her head and laughed.

"I can't promise that" she said with a wet smile. His eyes started to close and his head started to lean back.

"Hey...stay with me Mako. You'll be fine. Stay with me" she said rubbing his face. His eyes opened and tried to regain focus. It was no use. He was slipping away.

"I... love you Korra ...and I always have" he said in between breaths as blood started to drip out of the side of his mouth. He felt his lungs start to tighten as the oxygen started to deplete, he could feel them fill with liquid. She brought her forehead down to his caressing it lightly. He had always been there, through everything she had been through he had remained the only constant. He wiped away stray tears from he dark cheeks. Even when crying she was beautiful.

"I love you too...Mako" she said as the crying started to labor her as well. She felt her chest constrict as she drew in labored breaths. All the memories of their relationship flooding back to her. She remembered the first time he said that he loved her. Even though she rebuked him he still ran after her, wanting only her. Now here he was again, with his final breaths, saying the four words that made her the happiest girl in the world all those years ago.

"I'll always be with...you" he said as he slowly took the red scarf he loved so much from around his neck and draped it around hers. She brought it to her face and started to sob into it. It still smelled like him. How could she break down like this? She was so much stronger than this. How could Mako do this to her every time?

"Promise me you will. You have to promise me Mako." she pleaded with him as she let the scarf down so she could focus on the man she loved. Her tears started to fall onto his face as there foreheads met again. She closed her eyes taking in the finals moments. He just looked at her with tears of his own forming in his eyes. She slowly moved her lips and met his in one last kiss. The bitter taste of tears on them meeting his for the last time.

"I...promise...Korra" he said as the last bit of life left his lips and lingered on hers. His hand started to fall from the side of her face, she tried to hold it there trying to convince herself he was still alive but it slid to his side. She dropped her head to his chest sobbing into the bloodstained clothes, clutching the only piece she had to remember him with.

Mako was finally gone.

**/~~~~~~\**

No one really knew what happened that evening other than Korra. She just appeared at the police station with his lifeless body in her arms. Her eyes were red from crying and her clothes smudged with his dried blood. Bolin tried to ask what happened and she just said she found him near the wreckage. He noticed the scarf wrapped around her and just fell into her arms sobbing realizing Mako wasn't coming back**.**

There wasn't a grand funeral for Mako or any procession. He was laid to rest in the small rundown cemetery next his parents while Asami, Korra, Wu, Opal and Bolin watched. He was never one for flash or grandeur because he never knew of that. Slowly, one by one his friends left and went their separate ways. Leaving Korra just to stare at his headstone, the scarf tucked snug around her neck.

_Here Lies Mako_

_152 AG - 174 AG_

_Son_

_Brother_

_Friend_

_City Boy_

Korra ended up taking that vacation with Asami to the Spirit World. Asami hoped that it would bring Korra some peace and cheer her up. It was clear Korra would never get over his death or him for that matter. Maybe she didn't want to. Korra was changed. Stronger but yet still something was missing, it was HIM. She tried to stay and support Korra as much as she could but soon work got in the way. Asami stayed to help rebuild the city that her father had left a legacy in. Korra went off to settle the Earth Kingdom with Bolin and Opal, the scarf traveling with her wherever she went. The road to building the broken pieces of Republic City was long but soon everything was back to normal.

Back to normal for everyone except Team Avatar.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> Hope you all enjoyed it. It was really hard writing for Korra. I feel that she may still love Mako. Please review.


End file.
